fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros U 2: Return to the Mushroom World
Please refrain to edit without permission (Fixing errors and refining are still allowed) ''New Super Mario Bros U 2: Return to the Mushroom World ''is a Wii U game developed by Ye Olde Baker Boy Productions that combines gameplay and story elements New Super Mario Bros U, Super Mario Bros 2 and Super Mario Bros 3, along with new features and power-ups. This game also explains the return of Metal Mario after his defeat in the Adventure Mode of Super Smash Bros Melee. Story Every 5 years, the Seven Kings of the Mushroom World gathered with Princess Peach at her castle for a meeting. However, this year's meeting was suddenly interrupted by a metallic version of Mario who used some strange powers to turn the kings into animals and then fled to the Mushroom World with the kings' wands. Mario and Luigi were called to go to the Mushroom World and retrieve the wands. However, Toad made the princess realize that, like in Super Mario Bros 3, Bowser would take the chance to kidnap her again. Thus, Peach and Toad decided to go along the brothers to help them save the kings from their state. Metal Mario Story In the depths of the Battlefield of Super Smash Bros Melee, Metal Mario's trophy was floating lifeless when Bowser came in on his Clown Car. He thought for a moment before touching the stand of the trophy, reviving Metal Mario. Then, Bowser invited him to come to his castle to be fully healed and ready to go after Mario. Gameplay features Like in New Super Mario Bros Wii ''and ''New Super Mario Bros U, up to 4 players can play at the same time. These players can play as Mario, Luigi, the princess Peach and Toad. The goal of the game is to either reach the flag or defeat the boss. The screen of the Wii U Gamepad can be used, like in New Super Mario Bros U's'' Boost Mode, to create blocks that can help the players. In addition, the gamepad also serves as a power-up vault when the players are in the World Map. Story Mode In the game's main mode, Mario and his partners must go after Metal Mario, who has turned the kings of the Mushroom World into animals and stole their wands. These wands are being held by the Koopalings but, sometimes, our heroes will be confronted by Metal Mario himself. Metal Mario Story This is an unlockable chapter of the Story Mode that will appear once the player has 3 stars on his/her save file: *Defeating the final boss *Gather all the Star Coins *Beat all the levels In this mode, you play as Metal Mario after he was revived by Bowser in Melee's Battlefield. This story has 4 levels that go from Bowser's Castle to the Mushroom Kingdom. Time Attack You can play through levels you've already beaten as a character of your choice (Mario, Luigi, Peach or Toad). Your best times can be submitted via Nintendo Network. Thanks to Miiverse, you can see your friends' best times when you enter into a level. Battle Game At the style of the 16-Bit remake of ''Super Mario Bros 3 from Super Mario All-Stars, up to 4 players can battle against eachother. The one who manages to get 3 victories will be crowned as the winner of the battle. To win, the player must either gather 5 coins or be the last one standing. Characters Playable Mario NSMB2.png|Mario NsmbLuigi.png|Luigi PeachMP8Official.png|Princess Peach Toad2.png|Toad MaleMii.png|Mii *Mario: Mario is an all-around character *Luigi: Luigi can jump very high *Princess Peach: Peach can float in the air for a short time *Toad: Toad is the fastest but he has a poor jump *Mii (Unlockable): Miis are also all-around characters. If they're male, they'll wear overalls and, if they're female, they'll wear a short dress Enemy *Metal Mario: Metal Mario has been brought back by Bowser and he's willing to destroy his all-time rival Mario! *Bowser: The evil Koopa King has sent his children and Metal Mario to take over the Mushroom World! *Koopalings: Bowser's mischievous sons and daughter are using the wands of the Seven Kings to cause havoc on the Mushroom World Enemies *Goomba **Paragoomba **Micro-Goomba **Balloon Goomba **Grand Goomba *Koopa Troopa **Paratroopa **Scuba Koopa **Balloon Koopa **Gargantua Koopa Troopa *Boo **Balloon Boo *Buzzy Beetle **Spike Top *Lakitu and Spiny *Hammer Bro. **Diver Bro. *Boomerang Bro. *Fire Bro. *Ice Bro. *Sledge Bro. *Piranha Plant **Venus Fire Trap **Super Piranha Plant **Stalking Piranha Plant *Swooper *Chain Chomp *Pokey *Podoboo *Thwomp *Dry Bones *Blokkablok *Bullet Bill **Banzai Bill **King Bill Worlds *Grass Land (Boom-Boom and Larry) *Desert Land (Pom Pom and Morton) *Water Land (Metal Mario and Wendy) *Giant Land (Boom-Boom and Iggy) *Sky Land (Metal Mario and Roy) *Ice Land (Pom Pom and Lemmy) *Pipe Land (Metal Mario and Ludwig) *Dark Land (Metal Mario, Boom-Boom, Pom Pom and Bowser) Items Power-ups HammerSuit.png|Hammer Suit Hot air suit icon.png|Hot Air Suit Tanooki Suit NSMBDIY.png|Tanooki Suit FireFlower.png|Fire Flower Category:Mario Games Category:2D Games Category:2013 Category:Wii U Games Category:New Super Mario Bros. Games Category:Platformers